Leivinia Birdway
|-|Leivinia= |-|Leivinia with Nya-Nya Bulembu Dress activated= Summary Leivinia Birdway is the haughty genius girl that leads the Dawn-Colored Sunlight, one of the largest magic cabals in the world and the largest Golden-style cabal in Europe. She and her cabal have the final goal of eliminating the distinction between the Magic and Science Sides and rule over both of them. Despite her age, she's still a powerful magician with great knowledge of magic. Initially, she remained in the background of several incidents, but she started playing a larger role in the world's events after she and her cabal saved Kamijou Touma after he fell into the ocean during the end of World War III. She participated in several conflicts with the terrorist group known as Gremlin, but her manipulative nature also caused a fight between her and Touma. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 7-A with magic | 9-C Name: Leivinia Birdway, Regnum771 (magic name) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight Powers and Abilities: Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation), Explosion Manipulation & Energy Manipulation via Telesma Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Can dispel all Invisibility spells in an area, skilled at using guns and throwing knives, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defence against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | Nya-Nya Bulembu Dress, can create a fruit that heals people, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Mountain level with magic (Should be one of the strongest normal magicians, nearly matching a Saint like Kanzaki) | Street level (Can match a Sample Shoggoth) Speed: Normal Human with High Hypersonic+ reactions, can temporarily reach at least Supersonic speeds with her magic, likely higher (In the novel's narration Saints are also usually described as just "supersonic" or "faster than sound" despite showing greater speeds, she once engaged a non-serious Kanzaki Kaori in a sword fight) | Peak Human (Could match her sister Patricia) with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class normally, likely higher with magic (Fought Kanzaki Kaori in a sword fight) | Street Class Durability: Human level normally, Multi-City Block level with magic (Wasn't harmed by fifty tons of airplane fuel exploding) | Street level Stamina: Above average Range: At least dozens of meters with magic, several meters with flintlock pistol and thrown knife | At least several meters Standard Equipment: Wand of Swords and Cups, Major Arcana cards, flintlock pistol, knife | Nya-Nya Bulembu Dress Intelligence: Genius, leader of one of the biggest magic cabals while still a child Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, the high power of her spells is based on her repeated use of them and using the same motions every time as magic symbols to draw power, so any new spell she creates starts much weaker than the others | Producing the healing fruit strains Leivinia's body and can easily kill her Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wand of Swords and Cups:' Leivinia's Symbolic Weapon, a wooden wand that opens up like a flower and changes shapes between a wand, a cup, a sword and a disk; representing the four suits in the minor arcana of tarot. Each suit is aligned to an element. The wand can continue to work even if broken. **'Wand Form:' The initial form of the wand, it allows Leivinia to cast fire magic. Leivinia has used it to shoot flames, create walls of flame and to ignite several tons of airplane fuel. **'Cup Form:' The cup form allows Leivinia to cast water magic. Leivinia has used it to summon a wall of swirling water around her that stretches upward. Once it reaches a set height, the wall stretches out in an even disk like an umbrella or a tree. It then shoots out hundreds of thousands of water daggers that fall in every direction around Leivinia. **'Sword Form:' The sword form allows Leivinia to cast wind magic. Leivinia has used it to summon a huge slicing gust of wind, a wind sword and to neutralize a blazing wind attack of 1400ºC. **'Disk Form:' The disk form allows Leivinia to cast earth magic. Leivinia has used it to summon a stone pillar and a storm of stone daggers. **'Other Spells:' Additionally, Leivinia has used a steel blade that rotates like a giant electric fan and an electric attack that bounces around like a pinball, but it's left unsaid which of the forms the attacks belong to. *'Major Arcana:' Leivinia can use magic based on the 22 cards of the Major Arcana Tarot. **'The Hanged Man:' By intentionally misinterpreting Aleister Crowley's version of the card as a symbol of execution she can make it compatible with things that pierce the body, such as bullets, allowing her to divert piercing damage dealt to her to the card instead. **'Tarot Combo:' By using a combo of all 22 cards starting from the Fool up to the World Leivinia can apparently temporarily boost her own parameters, allowing her to make supersonic movements. *'Summoned Explosion:' Using intuition and measurements made by eye instead of accurate theories and preparations, Leivinia can summon Telesma without giving it form to create white dome-shaped explosions. *'Food Creation:' Leivinia can create food like biscuits using magic. She does this by quickly drawing an exceedingly simplified charm into a memo pad and then tapping her finger on the center of the charm. According to her, inferior magicians like the ones from the Exit of the Evening Dusk cabal need to sacrifice three whole children just to make a single similar charm, while it only takes her about 15 seconds to draw one. *'Invisibility Dispel:' Through an unknown spell Leivinia can forcibly dispel all invisibility spells in an area. *'Reactive Evolution/Adaptation Counter:' Leivinia can manipulate opponents, like Fräulein Kreutune, that adapt to the most advantageous form so that they change into a form that lacks high immortality so that the opponent can be killed by her. *'Cannibalization:' A technique which Leivinia developed to save her sister Patricia from the Sample Shoggoth parasite. The technique is a hybrid of symbols, myths, and legends from Africa. One of the primary aspects of the cannibalization technique, from which its name is derived, is a concept occasionally found in food-related legends, whereby someone with a sick body part can restore it to health by eating a healthy corresponding body part from another. Often another mammal is used, however, sometimes it is from another human. Another aspect of the technique is derived from the use of corn in African magic. There are ways to escape curses by making a doll from it to serve as a substitute or sacrificing one in order to apply a curse. There are also various stories around the world where plants or grains have been arranged in human form to take someone's place. The technique uses these aspects by growing a new organ, based on corn, within the user's body, to be consumed by another in order to heal them. The organ is also called a fruit, partly because the host is supplying it with nutrients to grow but also because, like a fruit, if it isn't used after it finishes growing, it will rot and wither, even if cut out and placed in a fridge. Once the fruit was complete, it was meant to be extracted without opening the body through the use of a spiritual medicine, also derived from an African base. Due to the human body's contents being tightly packed in with no wasted space, the growing organ puts pressure on the body. As it reaches completion, its size threatens to cause the body to burst from within. Even before then, growing within the vicinity of the heart and the network of major blood vessels and applying pressure there puts the host at serious risk and could easily take their life. The strain also weakens the host even before that point. **'Nya-Nya Bulembu:' While growing the organ, Leivinia also wears an animal skin dress, resembling a rotten red carpet. It is derived from the story of Nya-Nya Bulembu (ニャニャブレムブ Nyanyaburemubu), a princess who was forced to wear an ugly animal skin, repulsing others but helping to protect her from men and interference while being raised as a beautiful princess with mystical power. Normally meant to be green and covered in moss, it appears red due to the other symbols mixed with the spell. As well as providing defense and concealment, it also acts as a medium to foster growth, supporting the organ's growth. While using the skin dress Leivinia was capable of matching her sister, who was using her parasite to fight. As Patricia, Leivinia can also crawl in walls, and the dress similarly transformed and sprouted blade and spear-like appendages to fight the black parasite's limbs. Key: Normal Birdway | Cannibalization Birdway Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Card Users Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Kids Category:Glass Cannons Category:Sadists Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9